mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship is Magic, part 1/Gallery
Prologue Opening Book S01E01.png|Story time! Once Upon a Time S01E01.png|"Once upon a time Prologue illustration Equestria S01E01.png|in the magical land of Equestria, Book Princess Celestia and Luna S01E01.png|there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, Celestia Raising Sun S01E01.png|the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. Luna Raising Moon S01E01.png|The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Celestia Luna Ying-Yang S01E01.png|Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. Storybook sun S01E01.png|But as time went on, Sun and Jealous Luna S01E01.png|the younger sister became resentful. Ponies playing in Daytime S01E01.png|The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, Sleeping Ponies S01E01.png|but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. Luna Refusing to Lower Moon S01E01.png|One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. Celestia and Luna Reasoning S01E01.png|The elder sister tried to reason with her, Storybook Luna looking away S01E01.png|but the bitterness in the young one's heart Storybook Nightmare Moon eyes closed S01E01.png|had transformed her into S1E1 Nightmare Moon depicted in legend.png|a wicked mare of darkness Storybook cloud transition S01E01.png|... Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|Nightmare Moon! Night-time Forever Book S01E01.png|She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Storybook windows top S01E01.png|Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed Elements Of Harmony 1 S01E01.png|the most powerful magic known to ponydom: Elements Of Harmony 2 S01E01.png|the Elements of Harmony! Storybook Celestia casting magic S01E01.png|Using the magic Celestia Defeats Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|of the Elements of Harmony, Storybook Nightmare Moon defeated S01E01.png|she defeated her younger sister Luna Banished into the Moon S01E01.png|and banished her permanently in the moon. Storybook Celestia taking on responsibility S01E01.png|The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon, Celestia Harmony S01E01.png|and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since." Twilight Sparkle's discovery Storybook page view S01E01.png|The book, that shows the Elements of Harmony. Twilight Sparkle reading book S1E01.png|Hmm, Elements of Harmony... Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|Where have I heard that before? Twilight Sparkle worrying S1E01.png|Twilight's worry Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine approach Twilight S01E01.png|Surrounding by friendly ponies. LemonHeartswithFriends S1E01.png|Twinkleshine,Lemon Hearts, and Minuette talking to Twilight. Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png|Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts (try to) invite Twilight Sparkle to Moondancer's party. Twilight declining the invitation S1E01.png|Who the heck are you?! Twilight tells Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine that she has to study S1E01.png|Uh thanks... but I have to study. Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png|Awkward... Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png|She's more interested in books than friends. Twilight running to her Canterlot house S1E01.png|Determined Twi is Determined Lyra Heartstrings greets Twilight S01E01.png|"Hi, Twilight!" greets Lyra Heartstrings. Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S01E01.PNG|Hey, where ya going'? The top of Twilight's Tower S1E01.png|The top of Twilight's tower. The image is upscaled in the source. Spike carrying gift box to Twilight's house S1E01.png|Wait for it... Opening door sends Spike flying S1E01.png|Ouch. Twilight Sparkle Spiiike S01E01.png|Spiiiiike! Spike dazed S1E01.png|Ow.... Twilight asks Spike to look for "Predictions and Prophecies" book S1E01.png|Twilight: "There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies." Spike "It was a gift for Moondancer" S1E01.png|"Well, it was a gift to Moondancer, but..." Twilight Sparkle Book Not Amused S1E01.png|I am not amused, book. Twilight Sparkle using her magic S01E01.png Twilight looking for book S1E01.png|"No." Twilight floating books s01e01.png|"No...no..." Frustrated Twilight can't find book S1E01.png|"No. No. No. No!" Twilight Sparkle Frustrated S1E1.png|"Spike!!!" Spike finds "Predictions and Prophecies" book S1E01.png|"Over here!" Twilight using magic to pull book from Spike's hand S1E01.png Twilight pulls desired book from Spike's grasp S1E01.png|Spike, face flat on the floor, ouch. Spike picking up books S1E01.png|Books :( Twilight looking for Elements entry in book S1E01.png Twilight perplexed by "See Mare in the Moon" entry S1E01.png|"'Elements of Harmony... see: Mare in the Moon'?" Spike "Mare in the Moon?" S01E01.png|"But that's just an old pony's tale." Twilight finds "Mare in the Moon" entry in second book S1E01.png|"Aha!" Twilight reading Mare in the Moon myth S1E01.png|Twilight reads the myth of the Mare in the Moon. Closeup of Mare in the Moon book S1E01.png Spike about to fall S1E01.png|Uh-oh. Twilight realizes who Mare in the Moon is S1E01.png|"Spike! Do you know what this means?" Spike falling S1E01.png|AHHHHHH Spike lands on Twilight's back S1E01.png Twilight asks Spike to take a note S1E01.png|"Take a note please, to the Princess." Twilight dictating "precipice of disaster" S1E01.png|"... We are on the precipice of disaster!" Spike struggling with "precipice" spelling S1E01.png|"Preci... Preci...?" Twilight to Spike "Threshold." S1E01.png|"Threshold." Spike struggling with "threshold" spelling S1E01.png Spike fails to spell "threshold" S1E01.png|? Twilight suggests "brink" S1E01.png|"Brink?" Spike still confused by "brink" S1E01.png Spike still baffled by "brink" S1E01.png|Uh... Twilight "something really bad is about to happen" S1E01.png|"Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen!" Spike continues letter S1E01.png|-I got this- Twilight continues to dictate letter S1E01.png|"For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact..." Nightmare Moon appears on hourglass surface S1E01.png|"Nightmare Moon! And she's about to return and bring with her eternal night!" Twilight ends letter S1E01.png|"Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight tells Spike to send completed letter S1E01.png|"Great! Send it." Spike hesitant about sending letter S1E01.png|"Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow." Twilight "That's just it, Spike!" S1E01.png|"That's just it, Spike!" Twilight "imperative" to notify Celestia S1E01.png|"It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!" Spike sending letter S1E01.png|Sending the letter off to Princess Celestia. Spike cautioning Twilight S1E01.png|"There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath..." Twilight has Princess's complete trust S1E01.png|"The Princess trusts me completely." Celestia has never doubted Twilight S1E01.png|"In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me." Letter response arrives S1E01.png|"See? I knew she would want to take immediate action." Spike clearing throat S1E01.png|*cough* Spike begins reading Celestia's reply S1E01.png|"My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely." Twilight startled by Celestia's reply S1E01.png|"'' ...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!" Arriving in Ponyville Twilight and Spike go to Ponyville S1E1.png|"''My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying." Spike talking to Twilight on chariot S1E01.png|"So, I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location..." Ponyville as seen from Twilight and Spike's chariot S1E01.png|"Ponyville!" Spike talking to Twilight on chariot 2 S1E01.png|"And I have an even more essential task for you to complete:" Spike reading Celestia's request to "make some friends" S1E01.png|"make some friends!" Twilight hangs her head S1E01.png|Depression hurts. Cymbalta can help. Spike "Look on the bright side" S1E01.png|"Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?" Twilight happy about library arrangement S1E01.png|"Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right!" Chariot about to enter Ponyville S1E01.png|"I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return." Spike "When will you make friends, like Celestia said" S1E01.png|"Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said?" Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png|"She said to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends." Big McIntosh, Bon Bon, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png Twilight thanking royal guards S1E01.png|"Thank you, sirs." Spike "maybe ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about" S1E01.png|Spike: "Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about." Pinkie trotting towards Twilight and Spike S1E01.png|^_^ Spike tells Twilight to try talking to Pinkie S1E01.png|"Come on, Twilight, just try!" Twilight says "Um, hello" to Pinkie S1E01.png|"Um... hello?" Pinkie astonished to see new pony (Twilight) in town S1E01.png|'*gasp*' Pinkie about to zoom out of the scene S1E01.png Twilight "Well, that was interesting all right" S1E01.png|"Well, that was interesting all right." Spike sighs S1E01.png|*sigh* Meeting Applejack/Sweet Apple Acres Spike Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseer checklist S1E01.png|Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseer Checklist! Twilight and Spike walking into Sweet Apple Acres S1E01.png|Number one, Banquet Preparations: Sweet Apple Acres! Twilight and Spike hear Applejack for the first time S01E01.png|Applejack: Yee-Haw! Applejack galloping S01E01.png|Where the heck are mah freckles? Applejack bucking a tree S1E01.png|'*kicks*' Apples falling into baskets S1E01.png Applejack being ladylike S1E01.png|... Twilight goes to meet Applejack S01E01.png|'*sigh*' Let's get this over with Twilight to AJ "Good afternoon" S1E01.png|Good afternoon. "My name is Twilight Sparkle" S1E01.png|My name is Twilight Sparkle, and... Applejack greets Twilight S1E1.png|Well, howdy-do Miss Twilight, pleasure making your acquaintance. Applejack introduces herself S1E01.png|It's always a pleasure making new friends Twilight cringes S1E01.png|"Frieeeeeeeeeeendss? Actuallyyyyyyyyyyyy, I..." Applejack winks S01E01.png|So, what can I do you for? Twilight shaking air S1E01.png Spike steadies Twilight's hoof S1E01.png Spike snickering at Twilight S1E01.png|'*laughs*' Twilight frowning at Spike S01E01.png|What are you laughing at? Twilight Explaing Herself to Applejack.png|Well, I'm here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food? Applejack tells Twilight about being in charge of the food S01E01.png|We sure are, would you care to sample some? Applejack ringing triangle S1E01.png|'*ring ring ring*' Applejack Soup's on! S1E01.png|Soup's on, everypony! Apple Family pushes Twilight and Spike S01E01.png|Applejack's large family overwhelms poor, introverted Twilight Twilight and Spike dazed S1E01.png Applejack seats Twilight and Spike at a table S1E01.png Twilight not sure if wants S1E1.png AppleJack Introduction to AppleFamily.png|Why don't I introduce you to the Apple Family? Twilight Needs to Hurry S1E1.png|Thanks, but I really need to hurry... AppleFamily AppleFritter1.png|This here's Apple Fritter AppleFamily AppleBumpkin2.png|Apple Bumpkin' AppleFamily RedGala3.png|Red Gala AppleFamily RedDelicious4.png|Red Delicious AppleFamily GoldenDelicious5.png|Golden Delicious AppleFamily CaramelApple6.png|Caramel Apple AppleFamily PileofFood.png|Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp.... Applejack "And..." S1E01.png|'*gasp*' Big McIntosh with the Apple family S1E01.Png|Big McIntosh AppleFamily AppleBloom 8.png|Apple Bloom Applejack forcing Twilight to taste an apple S01E01.png|AND!!!!!!! AppleFamily GrannySmith9.png|Granny Smith. Granny Smith confused S1E01.png|Huh? Applejack and her family S01E01.png|'*gibberish*' Twilight not sure if wants S1E1.png Twilight Part of AppleJackFamily.png|I'd say you're already part of the family! Twilight "Bleh!" S1E01.png|BLEH! Twilight done with Applejack S1E01.png|Hehe...I see that you have the food under control, I'll be on my way... Apple Bloom "Aren't you going to stay for brunch?" S1E01.png|But aren't you going to stay for brunch? Twilight tells Apple Bloom she's busy S1E01.png|But I have a lot of work to do today Apple family saddened S1E01.png|AWWWWWWW :( Twilight "Fine." S1E01.png|Fine. -_- Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png|'*sigh*' Meeting Rainbow Dash/Cloud Clearing Spike tells Twilight what's next S1E1.png|Next, is weather Twilight ate too much pie S1E1.png|Urg, I ate too much pie :( Where's Rainbow Dash S1E1.png|There's supposed to be a Pegasus pony called Rainbow Dash clearing the sky... Twilight and Clouds S1E1.png|"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?" Rainbow Dash crashes into Twilight S1E01.png|A literal "crash-into-hello" TwilightDash in Mud.png|*grrrr* Muddy Rainbow Dash smiles S1E01.png|Smiling, even when muddy Muddy Rainbow Dash Laughing S1E01.png|hehehehehe, uh excuse me? Rainbow Dash "Excuse me?" S1E01.png Raincloud over Twilight S1E1.png|Here, let me help you RainbowDash Cloud Rain.png|Rainbow Dash can make it rain in a dash. Twilight is wet S1E1.png Happy Rainbow Dash S1E1.png|Oops, I guess I overdid it... wet twilight S01E01.png|No, really? RainbowDash RainblowDry.png|Here, let me help you out with my... RainbowDash NoNeedtoThankMe.png|Rainblow Dry! No need to thank me :D Rainbow Dash 2.png Twilight ManeFail.png|Twilight Fluffle RDClosedEyes.png RainbowDash SnickerTears.png|*snicker* Rainbow Dash teary eyed laughter S01E01.png|''Bahahahahaahaha!!! Spike Laughs at Twilight S1E1.png|Ahahahaha hahaha!!! Spike and Rainbow Dash laughing together S1E01.png|Laughing together, almost like pals Twilight RainbowDash Guess.png|Sigh, I assume you're Rainbow Dash? RainbowDash OneandOnly.png|The one and only! Twilight Heard RainbowDash ClearSky.png|I've heard that you were supposed to keeping the skies clear... Twilight and Rainbow Dash1 S1E01.png Twilight ManeFail sigh.png|*sigh* Twilight Introduction RainbowDash.png|I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the princess sent me to check on the weather. RainbowDash LayingOnCloud.png|Yeah, yeah... I'll deal with it later - after I'm done practicing. TwilightSparkle PracticingForWhat.png|Practicing? For what? Rainbow Dash The Wonderbolts! S1E1.png|The Wonderbolts! Wonderbolts Poster S1E01.png|They're gonna preform at the celebration tomorrow RainbowDash ImGoingToShowThemMyStuff.png|Im going to show them my stuff! TwilightSparkle Questioning.png|The Wonderbolts?? TwilightSparkle Questioning2.png|The most famous fliers in all of Equestria? TwilightSparkle Please RainbowDash S01E01.png|Please, they wont accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day. RainbowDash ICouldDoItIn10SecondsFlat.png|I could do it in 10 seconds flat TwilightSparkle ProveIt.png|Prove it. RainbowDash KickingCloudBefore.png RainbowDash KickingCloud.png|FALCON KICK!!! Twilight and Spike Surprised S01E01.png|Sweet mother of Celestia that speed is incredible. RainbowDash KickingCloud2.png RainbowDash LoopAround.png|Loop and loop around and BLAM! RainbowDash WhatISay.png|What'd i say? 10. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyvile hanging TwilightSpike Shock.png|Haha, you're a laugh Twilight Sparkle. RainbowDash WantstoHangWithTwilight.png|Cant wait to hang out some more Spike ShesAmazing.png|She's AMAZING!!! Spike patting Twilight's fluffy mane S1E1.png|Heheh... so fluffy... Meeting Rarity/The Decorations Spike checking the list S1E01.png Spike looks up from list S1E01.png|"Decorations..." Twilight admiring hall decorations S1E01.png|A beautiful setting. Rarity levitating a ribbon S1E01.png|Meet Rarity. Rarity's first appearance S01E01.png Rarity rejecting the green ribbon S1E01.png|"No... no... no..." Spike love at first sight S1E01.png|I think someone's hooked. Spike wants to look presentable S1E01.png|"How're my spines? Are they straight?" Rarity is "in the zone" S1E01.png|"Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were." Rarity smiling S1E1.png|"Oh, yes!" Rarity attaching bow S1E1.png|Perfect ribbon choice Rarity appalled S1E1.png|"Now how can I help yo-AAAAGH!!!" Closeup of Twilight's puffy mane S1E01.png|"Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?" Rarity surprised at Twilight's mane S1E1.png|"I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair." Rarity "Out of my hair?" S1E01.png|"Out of ''my hair? What about your hair?" Rarity 'This is a fashion emergency' S1E1.png|Just walk this way and I'll fix you right up Twilight fashion1 S01E01.png|Too green. Twilight fashion2 S01E01.png|Too yellow. Twilight fashion3 S01E01.png|Too poofy! Twilight fashion4 S01E01.png|Not poofy enough. Twilight fashion5 S01E01.png|Too frilly. Twilight fashion6 S01E01.png|Too... shiny. Twilight fashion7 S01E01.png|Just right. Rarity is pleased S1E1.png|Yes, perfect look! S1E1 Rarity You were telling me where you're from.PNG|"Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from." Twilight trying to talk while Rarity tightens her corset S1E01.png|"I've... been sent..." Twilight breathless due to tight corset S1E01.png Rarity tightening Twilight's new clothes S01E01.png|"From....Canterlot....to..." Rarity accidentally releases corset S1E01.png Rarity Canterlot! S01E01.png|Did someone say Canterlot?! Rarity "Oh, I am so envious!" S1E01.png|"Oh, I am so envious!" Rarity demonstrating glamour S1E1.png|Glamour! Rarity demonstrating sophistication S1E1.png|''Sophistication!'' Rarity "I've always dreamed of living there." S01E01.png|My dream come true! Rarity can't wait to hear all about it S1E1.png|What were you saying Canterl - I mean Twilight? Spike gazing at happy Rarity S1E1.png Rarity Twilight are the best of friends S1E1.png|The best of friends. Rarity decides to change the emerald S1E01.png|"Emeralds?! What was I thinking?" Rarity "Let me get you some rubies!" S1E01.png|"Let me get you some rubies!" Twilight retreats from Rarity S1E1.png|"Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!" Meeting Fluttershy/The Songbird Chorus Spike completely enamored S1E01.png|"Focus, Casanova!" Twilight and Spike hear music S1E01.png|Chirping? Twilight and Spike peeking out from bushes S1E01.png|What's over there? Fluttershy directing bird choir S1E01.png|The musical chorus Fluttershy politely asks bird choir to stop S1E01.png|"Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm." Fluttershy looking cute S1E1.png Fluttershy talking to bird S01E01.png Fluttershy correcting a blue jay's rhythm S1E01.png|"Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off." Fluttershy smiling at the birds S1E1.png Fluttershy gasp S01E01.png Twilight meets Fluttershy first time S1E1.png|Hello up there Twilight apologizing to Fluttershy S01E01.png Fluttershy alights on the ground S1E11.png|... Fluttershy doesn't immediately respond to Twilight S1E01.png|...... Twilight's awkward smile S1E1.png|... :) Twilight and Fluttershy1 S1E01.png Fluttershy stares at ground before mumbling name S1E01.png Twilight "Didn't quite catch that" S1E01.png|"Didn't quite catch that." Fluttershy whispers her name again while backing away S1E01.png|"My name is... Fluttershy..." Fluttershy squeaks her name S1E01.png|*squeak* Twilight tries to end awkward conversation with Fluttershy S1E01.png|...... well this is an awkward moment... Long-distance view of Twilight and Fluttershy S1E01.png|...... okaaaay... nice talking with you... Fluttershy watches Twilight turn around and talk to Spike S1E01.png Fluttershy's point of view looking at Twilight and Spike S1E1.png|Fluttershy's POV Fluttershy gasps when she sees Spike S1E01.png|Gasp! Fluttershy is surprised S1E1.png|A baby dragon? Fluttershy "A baby dragon!" S01E01.png|Eeeeeee! Fluttershy accidentally knocks Twilight over S1E01.png|Pardon me... Spike "Well, well, well...!" S1E01.png|See? Chicks dig the chibi cuteness! Fluttershy "Oh my, he talks" S01E01.png Fluttershy "That's just so incredibly wonderful" S01E01.png|I'm talking to a dragon! Awesome! Happy Fluttershy hovers near Spike S01E01.png|It's just too awesome! <3 Fluttershy tagging along S1E01.png Fluttershy Spike and Twilight S01E01.png 1x01 WalkingHome.png|... and that's the story of my life! Spike 'I got more to tell' S1E1.png|I got more to tell Twilight "How did we get here so fast?" S01E01.png|I arrived at my residence 1x01 TwilightToss.png|No I do-OOF! Twilight awkward smile S01E01.png|Aw, wook at that sweepy wittle dragon. Fluttershy swoops in S01E01.png|Swoop! Hovering Fluttershy holding Spike S01E01.png|Maternal side 1x01 TuckingIn.png|I should tuck him in... Twilight before slamming house door in Fluttershy's face S1E01.png|That's all right, but you can go now Meeting Pinkie Pie/The welcome party 1x01 TwilightSpikeLightsOut.png|Dark room Twilight derping in the dark S1E1.png|Twilight derping in the darkness S1E01 Minuette both ends (and first Derpy).png|A party is going to start momentarily. Twilight is startled S1E1.png|"SURPRISE!" 1x01 TwilightAnnoyed.png|So much for quiet... Twilight Sparkle Surprised S1E1.png Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png|Meet Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'You surprised?' S1E1.png|You surprised? Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png|What kind of party would this be Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png|...if it was quiet? Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png|Duh! Pinkie Pie wide smile S01E01.png|Boring! Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know?' S1E1.png|I just had to throw a party, ya know? Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Twilight is tired S1E1.png|Twilight is tired... Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png|Twilight gets a drink Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png|Confound this social interaction, it drives me to drink Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png|Note a certain pony "derping" Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight shocked S01E01.png Twilight hot1 S01E01.png|Water... WATER! Twilight's face turns red from spiciness S1E01.png Twilight hot2 S01E01.png|Uh oh, is she gonna evo...oh wait, wrong show.(lol) Twilight upset S01E01.png Spike reaches for hot sauce bottle S1E01.png|What did Twilight drink anyway? Spike looking at label S1E01.png|... it's hot sauce... Pinkie putting hot sauce on cupcake S1E01.png|Hot sauce goes well on... cupcakes...? Pinkie swallowing cupcake in one bite S1E1.png Pinkie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png|... she actually ate it... Pinkie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png|"What? It's good!" Twilight's Room Twilight 'All the ponies in this town are crazy!' S1E1.png|"All the ponies in this town are CRAZY!!!" Twilight listening to Spike explain why the ponies are staying up S1E01.png Twilight sarcastically imitates Spike S1E01.png Twilight here I thought S1E1.png|"Ugh, here I thought..." Twilight 'i had time' S1E1.png|"...I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony." Twilight 'silly me' S1E1.png|"But, silly me." Twilight 'all this ridiculous' S1E1.png|"All this ridiculous friend-making..." Twilight 'kept me from it' S1E1.png|"...has kept me from it!" Twilight is Upset S1E1.png Twilight snaps out of her angry mood S1E1.png|Oh no, that is not a good sign. Twilight looks up at the moon S1E01.png|An ominous sign... Twilight moon in the eyes S1E1.png|"I hope it really is just an old pony tale." Nightmare Moon Banner depicting planets and a pony S1E01.png Mayor speaking to the audience S1E01.png|The first appearance of the Mayor of Ponyville S01e01 19m25s pinkie pie without legs.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png Fluttershy cues bird chorus for Celestia's supposed entrance S1E01.png|"Ready?" Princess Celestia is absent S1E01.png|Rarity brings out... wait... where's Princess Celestia? Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png|Okay... Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Pinkie Pie screams S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png|Twilight's fears were founded after all Night Mare Moon appears S01E01.png|Nightmare Moon makes her entrance. Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png|Hello, my little ponies... I am BACK! Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Everypony is shocked. Cutie Mark Crusaders cowering s01e01.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders' early bird cameo. Applejack Hold it! S01E01.png|Taste the rainbow tail! Nightmare Moon laughs after Rainbow Dash tries to charge at her S1E01.png|Oh wait, you're serious. Let me laugh even harder. Night Mare Moon am I not royal enough for you S1E1.png|"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" Pinkie Pie guessing S01E01.png|"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games!" Pinkie Pie Black snooty S01E01.png|"Black Snooty! Black Snooty!" Applejack stuffs an apple into Pinkie's mouth S1E01.png|This is SERIOUS, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie eating and Applejack pulling Rainbow's tail S1E1.png Fluttershy and Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Nightmare Moon scares Fluttershy S01E01.png|You should fear me... Rarity face to face with Night Mare Moon S1E1.png|Did you not see the signs of my return? Twilight identifies Night Mare Moon S1E1.png|I know who you are! Nightmare Moon laughs S1E01.png Nightmare Moon sneering S1E01.png Nightmare Moon "Listen everypony" S1E1.png|"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last." Nightmare Moon "The night will last forever!" S1E01.png|"The night will last..." Nightmare Moon cackles as lightning flashes S1E01.png|"...forever! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Twilight afraid S1E1.png Category:Season 1 episode galleries